imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Wealth of the Youngian Monarch
The Monarch of Youngia has an store of wealth and power. Their revenues, land, farms, servants, and private property makes them the wealthiest monarchs and people on Earth. This article will go into their wealth and property. Royal Finances Funding for the Royal Monarch from the government is $40 billion dollars a year, enough to maintain yearly state parties, cermonies, banquets, and dinners. The government is doing this ever since Catherine I of Youngia established the Catherine The Great Profile in 1796. This profile covers most monarchic expenses, including staffing, state visits, public engagements, and offical entertainment. The queen of Youngia has full control over the revenues, which generate $500 trillion Youngian Dollars a month. The personal monetary wealth of the queen, seperate from government funds and the amounts of the profile, is $990,222,670,420 billion dollars, the second richest Youngian monarch in history. Land, Property, Servants, Residences The Youngian Monarch owns the following residences: The Winter Palace-Offical Residence of the Youngian Monarchs, the Winter Palace, located in Saint Petersburg, Youngia, the capital of Youngia, has served as the residence since 1732. Most Royal cermonies, christenings, parties, dances, banquets, and dinners are held here. The Palace has more then 1,000 rooms and large apartments for the queen and her royal family relatives, including the Prince of Miev, the Princess of Novograd, the Duke of Moscow, and the Marquess of Hazan. The Alexander Palace-Named for Alexander I of Youngia, the Alexander Palace is the summer residence of the Royal Family and the Monarch. The Palace, located on the coast of the Black Sea in southern Youngia, is on a steppe of hills, and is surronded by mangficent gates, fountains, and walking grounds. The Palace is open to tours by the public, but the Tours can not acess private areas dedicated to the Royal Family. The Peterof Palace-Named for Peter I of Youngia, the Peterof Palace, located twenty four miles south of Saint Petersburg, is the offical winter palace of the Royal Family. It has mangficent white rails, statues, and gold colored fountains and sides. The Palace has one lined set of canal from it's center that leads to the city. 600 acres of forest, parks, walking grounds, and courts surrond the main bluff of the Palace. Other Royal Residences include the Stecklin House, Gardsen Palace, and Nicholas Castles, which is named for Nicholas II of Youngia. The Monarch of Youngia owns some 114,000 acres in Youngia, about a quarter of Youngia's land area, and has direct control of the rest of the land. The Monarch has vast forest reserves, wildlife parks, and natural scentic gardens. The property of the Monarch is very great. The Monarch owns 540,000 farms, 14,000 warehouses, 56,000 villages, 180,000 barns, and over 300,000 gardens. At each warehouse is 50,000 Royal Storage Servants. Each warehouse can hold 50,000 blocks of stone, 600,000 lines of lumber, 60,000 blocks of marble, 80,000 blocks of limestone, 800,000 packages of food, 900,000 pounds of gold, 500,000 pounds of silver, 400,000 pounds of bronze, 30,000 blocks of turquoise, and 600,000 pounds of aquarmrine and rubies. In Her Majesty's Royal Farms, there are (in each and every one of them), 430,000 flocks of sheep, 50,090 goats, 140,280 horses, 60,000 pigs, 300,000 geese and turkeys, 400,560 chickens, 30,560 birds, 40,190 oxen, 50,678 rams, 34,567 bulls, and 20,100 farm dogs. Each farm has 13 barns (not part of the 180,000 barns), 456 storinghouses, 14,500 pens, and 30,560 cages. 14,570 farmers and 230,450 farmhands work on each farm. These farms are where the meat, eggs, dairy, and such are taken, cooked throughly, and served at Royal dinners. The number of the Queen's Servants (seperate of the Farm, Warehouse, Reserve, and Garden servants) is great. 15,678 servants are at the Winter Palace. 4,560 servants are at the Alexander Palace, and more then 3,450 servants tend to Peterof Palace. The queen herself has a personal band of 560,780 traveling servants and 50,670 staff members. Each servant is given food, clothing, money, houses, and sanitation as compensation and are given handsome farms and great benefits when they retire. Fired servants recieve a thousand dollars, regardless and a farm, for some form of compensation.